Corazón delator
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Por que cuando estamos juntos dejamos de ser shinobis en medio de una guerra, dejamos de ser un líderes, todas nuestras responsabilidades desaparecen momentáneamente de nuestros hombros y podemos ser finalmente libres, donde el apellido no importa, ¿Pero que tanto hemos cruzado la linea para que ambos tengamos pensamientos diferentes a los de una simple amistad?
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumen: **___Por que cuando estamos juntos dejamos de ser shinobis en medio de una guerra, dejamos de ser un líderes, todas nuestras responsabilidades desaparecen momentáneamente de nuestros hombros y podemos ser finalmente libres, donde el apellido no importa, ¿Pero que tanto hemos cruzado la linea para que ambos tengamos pensamientos diferentes a los de una simple amistad?__

_**Advertencia:** Yaoi/Palabras vulgares/Muertes de personajes_

_**Disclamer:** Madara y todos los demás personajes son propiedad del malvado Kishimoto. Y el titulo, como el desarrollo del fic salio de una canción de mi amado Cerati *lloriquea*_

_**Nota:** Esto pasa luego de la escena en el río, cuando Madara decide irse con su padre y hermano, dejando de lado a Hashirama (manga 624)_

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Corazón**** delator**

* * *

**.**

**Amigos**

**.**

Madara se encontraba frustrado, con el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior temblando de la rabia. Sabía que no podía hacer una rabieta, no podía ni siquiera pensar en llorar, era un Uchiha, pero sentía que los últimos días le estaban cobrando factura, se sentía demasiado frustrado y derrotado, al punto que tuvo que escapar de su casa para tener un tiempo a solas por primera vez en semanas.

Se sentía un prisionero en su propio clan, o peor, como un niño pequeño que habían castigado por una travesura. Por otro lado, se sentía un traidor y esa palabra hacía que una piedra invisible le presionara el pecho.

Había ido al único lugar que por momentos fue feliz, al lugar al que tenía prohibido, el río, para cualquier persona sería un río cualquiera, para él no lo era, no lo había sido en el pasado y menos lo sería en el futuro.

Se encontraba lanzando piedras, esperando que alguna cruzara hacia el otro lado, pero sus divagaciones y odio, solo le hacían fallar haciendo que las piedras se hundieran rápidamente. Y cada vez que una nueva se hundía, lanzaba otra con más fuerza a continuación.

—¡No es justo! —gritó enfadado.

Se sentía enojado con su padre y sabía que esa escena aunque pasará el tiempo la recordaría, los gritos de su padre aún resonaban en su cabeza luego de que volvieran a su hogar, aún se sentía angustiado por la mirada que le había dado su madre cuando volvieron ese día luego de la confrontación con los Senju y totalmente roto cuando al día siguiente escucho los murmullos de la gente de su clan, como si fuese un fenómeno, o mejor dicho, un pequeño traidor.

No era justo, él no había hecho nada malo, estaba seguro de no haber hecho nada malo, ¡Solo encontró un amigo!, al fin un amigo entre tanta sangre y guerra, alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, entrenar para volverse más fuerte, confiar sus temores y secretos, estar con alguien que por momentos lo hacía olvidarse de la guerra y de su apellido maldito.

Sentía en el fondo de su ser, que cuando estaban juntos, dejaban de ser un Uchiha o un Senju. Dejaban de ser dos shinobi en medio de una guerra absurda por el poder, para ser finalmente jóvenes, ser esos jóvenes que no se le permitían ser, solo Hashirama y Madara.

Y poder tener al fin un sueño.

Solo habían pasados tres semanas desde el intercado, pero aún sentía la mirada reprobatoria de su padre y como su madre lo ignoraba, ni siquiera el pequeño Izuna con sus sonrisas podía ayudarlo cuando escuchaba los susurros de los aldeanos. Sabía que hablaban de él, no necesita oírlo, ya con las miradas aireadas o recelosas bastaban, sabían de su amistad con un Senju, pero seguía sin ser justo.

Ellos ganaron un nuevo tema para burlarse y él en el camino había perdido a su mejor amigo.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando vio que por detrás de él, una piedra salia disparada hacia el río, dando saltos, sin hundirse, para finalmente posarse en el otro lado de la orilla.

—Llegue a pensar que ya habías aprendido a lanzar piedras, Madara.

Una voz divertida hablo detrás de él.

El azabache parpadeo unas cuentas veces sin comprender, se quedo estático viendo la pequeña piedra del otro lado, para luego pasar a sentir un escalofrío. Alguien estaba detrás de él, específicamente en su espalda y odiaba que la gente que estuviese detrás de su espalda.

—Vete, Senju...

Hashirama, que miraba con curiosidad la espalda del otro, sintió que una pequeña sonrisa brotaba en sus labios al escucharlo hablar, Y sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias, abrazo al Uchiha por la espalda. Espero gritos, o golpes, pero solo obtuvo silencio, así que decidió volver a hablar.

—Te extrañe, realmente lo hice.

Madara lentamente dejo su momento depresivo por tales palabras, por un segundo deseo sonreír pero un tic nervioso salvaje apareció, y comenzó a gritarle al otro todos los insultos que recordaba, haciendo que el moreno riera de felicidad por la respuesta.

—Ese si es el Madara que conozco —susurró, mientras una gran sonrisa que parecía que no podía entrar en su cara, aparecía.

—Y tú sigues igual de idiota que siempre, Hashirama —respondió, finalmente sonriendo.

El Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio y comenzó a ver a su compañero. A primera vista no lo noto, pero ahora se daba cuenta que su ropa era un desastre y tenía un ojo morado, posiblemente tal vez tenga más moretones escondidos debajo de la ropa, pero hay momentos que es mejor no preguntar y disfrutar la compañía. Madara a a continuación se sentó y observó la corriente del río, mientras que a los minutos el moreno se sentara a su lado en silencio.

Tal vez hubiese sido bueno entrenar, practicar, o algo por el estilo, pero estaba agotado mentalmente y parece que Hashirama lo estaba hasta físicamente, y lo comprendía.

Hashirama también había escapado.

Y aunque sabía que tenía que volver a su hogar, que iban a descubrir que no estaba encerrado en su cuarto y lo iban a buscar, realmente no deseaba moverse de su lugar. Se sentía al fin en paz, un poco más tranquilo, por que con su amigo podía sentirse solo Madara y olvidarse de su apellido.

—Madara...

El azabache se giro pero se sombro al ver a un Hashirama con labios temblorosos y a punto de llorar, se notaba horriblemente nervioso, haciendo que el otro ladeara su cabeza y se preguntara a si mismo si sus padres fueron más estrictos que los suyos.

—Yo... —Hashirama tartamudeo y miraba hacía otro lado, como si no pudiera verlo a los ojos.

—Si sigues dudando en hablar, pensaré que te has vuelto más tonto de lo que ya eras —sonrió, sin comprender la situación.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados de raíz, y abrió grandes los ojos cuando sintió Hashirama salto hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios. Fue un beso corto, solo un roce, pero lo suficiente para que el moreno se alejara aún con los ojos llorosos y Madara quedará atónito parpadeando unas cuantas veces.

—¿Me besaste? —preguntó atónito, llevo su mano inconscientemente a los labios.

—Perdón, pero... —comenzó a hablar con la voz temblorosa.

—¡Me besaste! —gritó.

Madara se sentía aterrado y ridículo, ¡Lo había besado un chico!, ¡Y el que era su maldito mejor amigo!, no comprendía nada, se sentía desorientado.

—¡En realidad, no te pediré perdón! —tomando una postura firme enfrente del Uchiha, y secándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo

—¡Estas demente Senju! —mientras con su mano, se frotaba con fuerza los labios, como si de esa manera pudiera borrar el beso.

¡Lo acaba de besar su mejor amigo, un chico, lo había besado un chico!... Debería sentir asco, ¡¿Por que no sentía asco?!, seguramente estaba en una pesadilla, en un sueño raro, o era una broma, ¡Tal vez estaba dentro de un genjutsu impuesto por su padre y en realidad nunca había llegado a salir del territorio Uchiha!. Madara sentía que su cerebro iba a colapsar y su corazón iba a salirse por el pecho, mientras Hashirama no estaban en buenas condiciones tampoco.

Hashirama había escapando todas las tardes de su casa, dejando clones de madera en su lugar, esperando encontrarse con su compañero, lo extrañaba, realmente lo hacía, sabía que no podría haber muchos días así, ¡Hoy había tenido suerte y no importaba el golpe que había recibido!, ¡Hoy había vuelvo a ver a Madara! y con la posibilidad que la próxima vez verse fuera en la guerra realmente no quería desaprovechar momento alguno. El sabía que era raro, sabía que estaba mal, suponía que algo mal había con él, pero ¿Como podía haber algo malo con él, si se sentía tan feliz cerca de Madara?. En realidad esperaba una respuesta peor de Madara, tal vez terminar ahorcado, ahogado o incinerado, pero su amigo solo estaba pálido balbuceando incoherencias.

—¿Madara? —se acerco al otro, haciendo al azabache reaccionar cuando le toco el hombro.

—¡Aléjate!

—No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, Madara —dando una sonrisa triste.

—¡Esto esta mal, muy mal Senju! —aún se encontraba pálido.

—Pero no me arrepiento y lo volvería a hacer si pudiera —una risa afloro de sus labios a ver la cara de consternación del otro—, solo lo volvería a hacer si me lo pidieras.

—¡Nunca pediría algo así!

—Entonces no lo volveré a hacer —respondió, mostrando su semblante serio.

Madara no respondió, trago saliva y vio a su amigo. Aún sentía el cerebro colapsado y que el moreno estuviese a unos pocos metros no ayudaba en nada, quería huir pero al mismo tiempo no, y no sabía la razón, su cuerpo no lo escuchaba. ¿Cuando se había torcido todo?

Hashirama tenía una sonrisa triste y negó con la cabeza al ver que el azabache no le respondía, para dejar de mirarlo dirigió un rato su vista al cielo, y solo hizo una mueca al ver que había pasado más tiempo de lo que creía, suspiro antes de hablar.

—Me tengo que ir.

—...

—Mañana volveré a escaparme —dijo con voz segura ante el silencio del otro—, tal vez no podamos entrenar con ese poco tiempo, pero podemos lanzar piedras.

—Hashirama... —comenzó a hablar con duda.

—Olvida lo que paso hace unos minutos, solo olvídalo —dando una sonrisa forzada.

Era tan falsa la sonrisa, que por un momento Madara se sintió horrible, hasta culpable.

—Eres mi amigo, Hashirama —respondió serio.

El moreno apretó los labios, hasta que parecían un fina linea, el azabache pensó en decir algo, pero el otro hablo.

—Lo se, también eres mi amigo Madara —respondió como si hablase de un tema banal, pero sus ojos se veían vacíos.

Hashirama por su lado, se levanto como un robot y comenzó lentamente a caminar, tenía que aprender a dejar de llorar, tenía que aprender a ser fuerte, pero no sabía como sentirse. Estaba por un lado aliviado de haberse sacado ese pequeño peso de su pecho, y por otro peor por la reacción del otro, pero antes de saltar y perderse entre los arboles, el otro lo agarro del brazo.

El moreno miro asombrado, pero el azabache no se dignaba a mirarlo.

—Mañana, cuando entrenemos, te pateare el trasero —hablo tranquilo, mirando hacía un costado.

Hashirama sintió los ojos de nuevo acuosos por recibir tal respuesta, y tal vez un poco menos roto.

—¡Ya lo veremos! —mientras un poco del brillo volvía a sus ojos, aunque su sonrisa seguía vacía.

El moreno se separo, y fue dando un salto hacia el otro lado del río. Mientras Madara, seguía en la misma posición, parpadeaba sin comprender de donde salieron sus palabras, definitivamente su cuerpo había decidido jugarle una horrible broma, en especial su maldita boca.

—¡Por cierto Madara! —gritó con ambas manos en la boca, haciendo que el otro se diera vuelta con curiosidad a observarlo—, ¡Gracias por decirle a tu padre que soy más fuerte!

Madara frunció el ceño sin comprender, y recordó ese día cuando prefirió aludir la pelea diciendo que Hashirama era un rival fuere, un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca, ¡Ya no sabía si lo prefería deprimido, o en su modo molesto!

—¡Eres un idiota, Hashirama! —gritó a todo pulmón.

Escucho la risa del moreno ante tal respuesta, pero recien cuando dejo de sentir el chakra del otro, se sintió raro y el peso que sentía en sus hombros volvió, tan extraño fue ese pequeño encuentro como si todo hubiese sido un genjutsu, se sentía raro, inconscientemente se tocaba con los dedos los labios, eso había sido demasiado raro, se sentía incomodo, se sentía mal. ¿Algo estaba mal con él?, había besado a algunas chicas de su clan, pero ese beso se había sentido tan raro, pero no de mal manera, solo raro, hasta un poco comenzó a sentirse paranoico.

Hashirama siempre fue extraño, demasiado expresivo, demasiado risueño, demasiado cariño para dar, demasiado amor para dar.

— ¿Amor? —murmuró y sufrió un escalofrió.

Decidió retomar el camino a su clan, auto-convenciéndose de que lo de Hashirama había hecho solo era un acto del momento, algo tonto. Y aún a pesar de eso, aún quería ver a su amigo al día siguiente, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era tu tabla de salvación o peor, de cordura con todos los problemas de su clan, aunque claro, la próxima vez sin besos.

—Cuando llegue besaré a la primera chica que vea —susurró incomodo para si mismo y salio hacia su casa.

**...**

* * *

_**Notas finales:** Si si, lo se, fue raro, muy raro. Cuando termine el reto subiré la continuación supongo..._

_¡Oh, recordé!, __Mar-sama y Sara-chan no me olvide de ustedes, ¡Aquí están sus palomitas! *abre una jaula y salen decenas de pichones de palomas a picotearlas*_

_Y yo me quedare con los pochochos *se va feliz de la vida comiendo* __¡Mucha suerte a todos en el reto!_

_**_Próximo_**_** capitulo "Veneno"**__

**_See ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas principales: **__¡Ya termino el reto así que con ustedes traigo el segundo capitulo!. __Muchas gracias a todos los que votaron la historia, pensé que no iba ni tener un voto, son adorables *los apapacha*, y gracias a los que se animaron a seguir este fic loco que salio de mi cabeza._

_¡Dango para todos!_

_**Dato:** En todos los capítulos variara por quien será contado, a veces por Madara, otra por Hashirama, o tal vez ambos. También que en cada capitulo va pasando el tiempo, van creciendo (osea que en el medio podrían verse visto, no contare cada momento en que se ven)._

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Corazón**** delator**

* * *

**.**

**Veneno**

**.**

Cuando era chico amaba pasar tiempo con su madre, hasta que su padre en un momento dado, lo obligo a que tomara una espada en sus manos y saliera a pelear.

Adoraba a su madre, era demasiado dulce, era soñadora y siempre le regalaba sonrisas en secreto, solo una vez en su vida la vio triste y había sido hace unos años atrás, la primera vez que lo vio partiendo a la guerra con su padre fue la primera vez que la vio llorando.

Su madre era tan dulce, pero su corazón era débil, al igual que el suyo, un corazón demasiado blando para la guerra, ella siempre contaba que no quería que ninguno de sus bebes fueran a pelear.

—_Que quieres ser de grande Hashirama?_ —le preguntó su madre una vez.

—_Un guerrero como padre._

—_Si no hubiese guerra, ¿Qué serías?_

Recuerda haber ladeado la cabeza y verla sin comprender, esa fue la primera vez en su pequeña vida que pensó en un mundo sin guerra y había amado ese pensamiento.

—Creo que... _Me gustaría ser medico._

—_Prométeme que aunque sea intentaras cumplir tu sueño._

—_¡Lo prometo!_ —Había respondió con una gran sonrisa, a la cual le correspondieron una sonrisa igual de grande.

Su madre había muerto poco tiempo después de esa promesa, falleció protegiendo a sus hermanos menores, una parte de él agradecía que nunca haya visto la muerte de alguno de sus hijos y que haya partido con la idea de que todos estaban a salvo.

—Debo dejar de soñar despierto —murmuró incomodo.

Hashirama sacudió su cabeza e intento salir de sus pensamientos, no era que no le gustase pensar en su madre, al contrarío, pero lo que le torturaba era nunca haber cumplido esa promesa. Aunque por el momento solo tenía a alguien en la cabeza.

El moreno se encontraba actualmente corriendo por el bosque lo más rápido posible, en el camino se llego a tropezar algunas veces pero no importaba, se maldecía por estar practicando toda esa mañana, ya que ese mismo día había entrenado con su padre y aún no se sentía recuperado, peor, sentía que todo el cansancio le estaba cobrando factura por la tarde. Ya que con Madara habían echo un pacto hace tiempo, de que todas las tardes a la misma hora pasarían por el río, si tenían la suerte se cruzarse estarían un rato platicando y lanzando piedras, si no, volverían y esperarían al día siguiente.

Hace tres meses no tenía oportunidad de verlo.

Recordando la última vez que se vieron, tristemente fue peleando, la primera vez de muchas que se encontrarían en medio de una guerra, tenía que admitir que tuvo pánico cuando vio que pelearían con los Uchihas, él estaba estático y temblando de miedo, cuando poso su vista en el azabache se dio cuenta que sus ojos mostraban miedo o hasta el mismo pánico que el tenía, pero extraño en algún sentido, cuando ambos comenzaron a pelear sintió que por un momento que estaban entrenando y nadie cerca existía, solo ellos practicando.

Como siempre.

Como debería ser.

No es como si ya hubiese superado el rechazo, era algo imposible, si su corazón fuese una persona lo estaría ahorcando por idiota, sabía que en parte le dolía verlo, pero eso a no verlo nunca era un tramo muy grande y realmente no estaba preparado. Madara era como su veneno.

—Esta vez tardaste más de la cuenta —gritó Madara mientras le lanzaba una piedra.

—Hoy había reunión en mi clan —intentó hablar, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

Madara en respuesta solo mostró una mueca que con suerte era una sonrisa, aún desconfía de él, y no lo podía culpar, habían pasado unos meses pero el azabache lo recordaba a la perfección, por suerte o no, era un tema que decidieron no tocar nunca más.

El azabache era como su antídoto y al mismo tiempo el veneno. Sentía que con solo verlo podía ser él mismo, podía dejar de fingir, ser solo un chico soñador de corazón blando, pero al mismo tiempo era su veneno, que se colaba cada vez más por todo su sistema, asfixiandolo hasta al punto de cortarle el aire, de parar su corazón.

—Estas horrible Senju —dijo intentando suprimir una risa, que solo termino en una mueca incomoda.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —murmuró deprimido.

Hashirama se sentó en la hierba, con una aura depresiva, mientras murmuraba incoherencias. El Uchiha solo negó con la cabeza, nunca comprendería del todo a Hashirama y sus extrañas reacciones.

Ambos sabían que el encontrarse era reuniones contra reloj, se habían resignado que era inútil entrenar ahora, así que se la pasaban descansando, lanzando piedras que era casi una costumbre o hablar. O que Hashirama hablase y el azabache se dedicase a escuchar las incoherencias que salían de la boca del moreno.

Se recostaron en el suelo y cada uno se metió en sus pensamientos, ambos absortos pensando en sus respectivos clanes.

Madara sabía que hace tiempo las cosas eran diferentes, como que el era un Uchiha, y su amigo un Senju.

—La aldea sigue siendo mi sueño —dijo el moreno de la nada mientras estiraba sus manos al cielo, como su pudiera tocarlo —, solo hay que encontrar la manera de lograrlo.

El azabache lo miró con una ceja alzada, extrañado y divertido que el otro hablase del tema en el que estaba pensando.

—Ahora todo es diferente —suspiró.

—¡No hay nada diferente, aún somos Hashirama y Madara! —saltó enojado el moreno.

—Senju…

—No me digas Senju, solo Hashirama —negando con la cabeza, triste.

Madara dio una sonrisa triste aún si moverse de su posición, levanto su vista el cielo para poder mirar las nubes, intentando ver lo mismo que estaba mirando el otro, pero solo podía ver nubes, simples y normales nubes. Levanto su mano al aire y cerró un poco los ojos, por si podía enfocar mejor, pero nada.

—Idiota, si el sueño antes era difícil, ahora solo es imposible.

—Solo será un poco más difícil de lograrlo, pero no imposible —cruzándose de brazos con un puchero—, y no me llames idiota.

Madara ignorando las palabras del otro, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados e intentando imaginar esa tan soñada aldea de la que hablaba su amigo y que el mismo había tomado como sueño. Le gustaba pensar en ese sueño, donde la guerra parase y dejase de ver sus manos manchadas por sangre, y más ahora cuando sentía pánico cada vez que su pequeño hermano tomaba una arma en sus manos. Aunque Hashirama no comprendía, él también soñaba con esa aldea, pero le dejaba un regusto amargo en la boca por lo imposible que era hacerla.

El sueño de una aldea era algo bueno pero solo eso, un sueño.

—Madara… —susurró el moreno al no escuchar una respuesta sarcástica, pero solo se encontró con el azabache dormido.

Hashirama se encontró un rato mirando el rostro dormido de su amigo, se veía sereno con una sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios, tenía que admitir le gustaba comparar al azabache con una serpiente, porque el azabache desconfiaba de todo el mundo, siempre preparado para atacar, receloso y venenoso.

—Me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas de mí —murmuró.

Con cautela acerco su mano, y de forma suave la paso por la mejilla del otro. Se asusto un poco cuando el azabache hizo una mueca, así que decidió parar, y seguir observándolo. Él sabía que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, sabía que lo forzaba a abrirse para él, lo forzaba a que mostrara esa persona que había bajo esa barrera creada por la guerra, y casi se sentía orgulloso cuando veía al verdadero Madara debajo de todas esas capas, ese azabache que sonreía, el azabache soñador.

Le gustaba compararlo con las serpientes, por el simple hecho de que estas eran de sangre fría y necesitaban un ambiente cálido para moverse, y le gustaba pensar que él era el ambiente cálido, el calor para que el azabache necesitaba para levantarse. A veces sentía que hacía un progreso cuando su amigo hablaba, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, sin que se lo esperase, podría morderlo y el veneno lo mataría. Madara era su veneno y gustoso se enfrentaría a la muerte si el azabache causara su deceso.

—Aunque podría ser medico y buscar una manera de vivir con tu veneno —se repitió a si mismo, mientras acomodaba a Madara y volvía a observarlo.

El Uchiha ahora se encontraba recostado contra un árbol dormitando, tenía hasta ganas de reír por que en ningún momento había mostrado señales de desperar, pero podía ver que tenía todo un costado lastimado y los brazos, seguramente su padre lo estaba entrenando sin parar. Por que su amigo también era el sucesor de tomar el liderazgo de su clan.

El moreno rebusco en su bolso alguna venda y algunas cosas que pudieran servir, también comenzó a buscar cosas alrededor, para luego volver a acercarse al azabache y comenzar a curar las heridas y cubrirlas para que no se infecten. Tal vez sea momento de comenzar a cumplir esa promesa que nunca cumplió.

—Diablos —dijo el moreno y salto en su lugar cuando sintió el clon que estaba en su casa desaparecer de un golpe.

Hashirama maldecía por dentro, su clon había desaparecido en manos de su hermano, ¡Solo había tenido unos minutos luego de muchas semanas sin verlo, no era justo!

Sin pensar mucho, dejo algo en la mano del azabache, volvió a maldecir y salio corriendo hacia su hogar, dejando el cuerpo de su amigo en la misma posición, corrió desesperado y aunque llego a morderse la lengua por el dolor en sus costillas por los entrenamientos, maldijo de nuevo, ya que por momento se había olvidado de sus propias heridas. Aparte estaba el tema de las memorias del clon venían a él por cada paso nuevo que daba, y podía ver como su hermano enojado clavara una espada en el clon.

Un retorcijo en el estomago apareció cuando llego a su hogar y entro a su cuarto por la ventana.

—¿Donde estuviste nii-san? —murmuró Tobirama, a penas entro a su habitación.

Su hermano estaba enojado, con los brazos cruzados y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados intentando entrar en sus pensamientos, Hashirama odiaba mentir pero a veces una verdad a medias no mataba a nadie, o eso suponía. Odiaba un poco que su pequeño hermano, viera a través de esos clones de madera.

—Acércate Tobi-chan —susurró y llamo a su hermano con la mano, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

—¿Tienes un secreto? —pregunto con cautela.

—Tengo un secreto que deberás guardar bien —espero hasta que su hermano estuviese cerca y hablo—, entreno para ser medico.

Susurró con una gran sonrisa haciendo que el otro lo mirara raro, sin comprender, a veces pensaba que su hermano por tantos golpes había quedado tonto.

—Pero ya somos shinobis, eso basta.

—Bueno, seré shinobi y medico, ¿Qué te parece? —exclamo de forma exagerada.

Su hermano rodó los ojos, no lo entendía, lo quería pero no lo entendía para nada, decidió creerle a medias y salir de la habitación. Hashirama se quedo pensativo cuando quedo solo, en que tal vez no le había mentido del todo a su hermano, tal vez si podría llegar a ser medico y shinobi al mismo tiempo. Un sueño o promesa más a su lista no iba a destrozarlo, solo debería volverse más fuerte.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, cerca de un río.

Madara se despertaba somnoliento y miraba hacia todos lados sin comprender hasta que cayo en cuenta que se había quedado dormido mientras hablaba con Hashirama. Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio su pecho y brazo vendado, de mala manera y mal hecho, pero de igual manera alguien lo había intentado sanar, le pareció raro pero mejor era no hacerse la cabeza pensando por que demonios tenía el cuerpo vendado, solo volvió a insultar cuando vio en su mano, una roca que tenía escrito "¡Serás el mejor shinobi, Mada-chan!"

Sintió que la somnolencia desaparecía en un golpe y la rabia la suplantaba.

—Estúpido, estúpido Hashirama —murmuró y tomo la roca para lanzarla.

Pero su mano no abría, su cuerpo volvía a traicionarlo y no podía soltar esa maldita roca, su vista pasaba del rió y la roca, una y otra vez.

—Debería dejar de pensar en eso... —susurró y frunció el ceño, con la tonta roca en la mano.

Negó con la cabeza y miró por última vez la roca en su mano, e insultándose a si mismo se la guardo en unos de sus bolsillos y salio corriendo a su casa, mientras por dentro intentaba buscar una escusa que sirviera para su escape.

**...**

* * *

_**Notas finales: **Llegue a pensar en escribir sobre ellos peleando en medio de la guerra, pero bah, no sirvo para escribir escenas de pelea. *lloriquea*_

_También se que quieren (algunos por ahí) que ya saque a Hashirama de la friendzone y los ponga a ambos en situaciones lemonosas, solo les diré... Lean los capítulos por si quieren saber de la friendzone, y no, no pondré lemon hard (muchos menos si son niños de doce años)._

**_Próximo_**_** capitulo "Bailar"**_

_**Pd:** Sip, como ustedes leyeron, el próximo capitulo se llama bailar._

_**See ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas principales: **Le he dado muchas vueltas a este capitulo por que no sabía como relatarlo, lo borre y reescribí muchas veces, no estoy conforme pero es lo mejor que me salio por ahora, algo es algo.__  
_

_**Dato:**__ Este capitulo al principio era más Madara e Izuna y aunque que lo pregunten... No, ¡Incesto no!, pero como tarde tanto (entre parciales y el final de Naruto) decidi modificarlo un poco, adelantar unas cosas y mostrar un poco más a Hashi con toda su dulzura :3_

_¿No les encanta como pelea Madara? esa forma de baile que tiene es tan *chilla*... lastima que es propiedad de Hashirama. ___¡Maddy es propiedad de Hashi y solo de Hashi! __

_Jaja, en fin..._

_**Dato:** recuerden que con cada capitulo van creciendo._

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Corazón delator**

* * *

**. **

**Bailar**

**.**

—No quiero, no quiero, no quiero —negaba indignado Hashirama, con los brazos cruzados.

Madara solo se sentía tan frustrado que quería golpear al otro hasta que razonara de una buena vez.

Ambos habían aprendido no hace mucho a invocar, gracias a que en medio de una pelea el moreno había llegado a robar un pergamino a los Sabutori, pero finalmente Hashirama había decidido no usar ningún animal, se sentía culpable, no le agradaba y aunque pudiera invocar diferentes animales, prefería mejor gastar esa cantidad de charka en aprender nuevas técnicas de curación.

—¡Deja de protestar Hashirama y elige un animal!

—¡He dicho que no!

Pero Madara era diferente, se asombraba de los animales, una pequeña parte de el se sentía poderoso por tener a alguien bajo su poder y había ganado una fascinación con los halcones, a tal punto que dejo los otros animales de lado para solo invocar esas aves. Hace poco se le había ocurrido una nueva idea, si Hashirama estaba en su casa y veía a un halcón dando vueltas en el cielo significaba que Madara se había escapado, eso hacía que saliera corriendo inventando una escusa hacia el río, pero el verdadero problema yacía en que el moreno quería enviar clones suyos cuando era al revés.

—¡Pero usare un henge!

Y de un momento a otro la imagen de Hashirama desaparecía para mostrar un niño rubio de ojos claros que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras se señalaba.

—¡Eres idiota, te olvidas de que mi clan posee el sharingan! —grito indignado.

—Vamos Maddy, soy irreconocible —comenzando a reír, y llevando una mano a su nuca.

—¡El rubio es muy llamativo, cabeza hueca!

—Eres malo… —murmuro con un aura deprimida.

Madara decidió ignorar la depresión del otro, de igual manera en unas horas se escaparían para ir a un festival en un clan cercano, así que con una corta despedida se marcho dejando atrás a un muy deprimido rubio.

El azabache en el camino a su casa, a unos pocos metros de llegar al clan encontró a un grupo de adultos insultando y golpeándose, haciendo que un mal presentimiento se instalara y la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro desapareciera, intento escuchar su conversación pero solo llego a escuchar palabras como: culpa, muerte, fallo.

Otra misión de espionaje que fallo, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. De un salto entro por la ventana de su casa, le pareció raro escuchar tanto silencio al punto que le pareció incomodo, fue al dormitorio de su hermano y no lo encontró, en la cocina tampoco estaba su madre, ni siquiera pensaría en buscar a su padre ya que este solo se encontraba para cenar y dormir, pero el silencio lo incomodaba demasiado.

Sus pies inconscientemente lo llevo a la pequeña clínica que tenían y sintió que todo el color de su rostro desaparecía de un golpe cuando en la puerta, entre un grupo de hombres, vio a su padre enojado. Ni siquiera intento hablar con él, solo entro corriendo dentro, ignoro los gritos de unas enfermeras y comenzó a buscar el charcka de su hermano entre las habitaciones, y una sonrisa de alivio apareció cuando luego de la décima puerta que abría encontraba a su hermano vivo, lastimado pero vivo.

—Me alegro verte bien.

Suspiro tranquilo, aunque no le agrado que su hermano estuviese solo, se preguntaba donde estaría su madre.

—Llegue hace una hora creo y no estabas, te estaba buscando nii-san —respondió su hermano con la mirada baja

—Lo siento, ya no me iré.

Su hermano bajo la vista, su labio comenzó a temblar al igual que su pequeño cuerpo.

—Fue horrible, alguien nos traiciono, comenzaron a matarlos a todos, yo me salve por ser un cobarde.

—No lo eres...

—Si lo soy, están muertos y los que no, tienen heridas graves.

Izuna tenía una voz entrecortada y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, el azabache mayor por dentro temblaba de rabia por que odiaba ver de esa manera a su pequeño hermanito.

—Así es la guerra.

El menor asintió lentamente mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano para tranquilizarse.

—¿Donde esta mamá?

—Debe estar cerca —mintió sin pensar—, padre esta afuera hablando con otros adultos.

—Papá dice que lo único bueno que he hecho en esta misión fue despertar el sharingan...

—¿Cómo? —Abrió los ojos sorprendido, su hermano levanto la vista, sus ojos mostraban el despertar de su sharingan, posiblemente por lo que tuvo que ver.

—Daisuke —Fue la única palabra que salio de sus labios.

Fue el turno de asentir en silencio de Madara, recordaba vagamente al chico, pero sabía que era amigo de su hermano, pero con eso bastaba, una muerte, uno nuevos ojos. Estiro la mano de su hermano para que se levantara, comenzó a observarlo si estaba realmente bien aunque el pequeño se quejara de que no tenía ninguna herida grave, cuando confirmo que físicamente solo tenía pequeños rasguños y moretones fue que lo dejo tranquilo.

Por suerte fue más por precaución que estaba en observación Izuna, así que sin importarle nada saco a su hermano del lugar, aunque intento suprimir una mueca de asco cuando vio a su madre en la puerta esperándolos.

—Van a enterrar los cuerpos de todos —fue lo único que dijo su madre antes de darse media vuelta.

Madara apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermano y tomo un camino diferente para llegar al cementerio, aunque Izuna se sentía incomodo. Odiaba ser hijo del líder del clan, si no lo fuera fácilmente podría no hacer acto de presencia en entierros.

—No tenía que morir… —murmuro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas su hermano al ver que el siguiente cuerpo en enterrar sería el de su amigo.

Madara en respuesta abrazo fuerte a su hermano, e intentaba mantenerse firme mientras ignoraba la mirada de sus padres o de algunos adultos en el clan, no le importaba, él solo quería estar para Izuna y para nadie más. El pequeño se sentía desconsolado, uno de sus mejores amigos había muerto en medio de una pelea, sus padres solo se sentían complacidos de que su sharingan aparecía, se sentía horriblemente mal, ni siquiera quería estar en el entierro, quería irse muy lejos, si no fuera por su hermano ya hubiese salido corriendo del lugar.

—Es una vergüenza que uno de mis hijos llore —murmuró Tajima, pero lo suficientemente alto para escucharlo.

Madara sintió como su hermano temblaba, realmente intentaba mantener su rostro frío por que en realidad no sentía ni siquiera cariño a ninguno de los ahora cadáveres, pero se sentía demasiado furioso con su padre. Por que no era normal enterrar un niño de solo nueve años y hacer como si fuese normal.

Bien sabía que llorar no lo iba a volver a la vida, pero no podía prohibirle eso a su hermano, se prometió a si mismo nunca ser como su padre, lo único que podían hacer es despedir el pequeño cuerpo, un pequeño cuerpo que no debía morir en batalla.

Odiaba la guerra.

Por eso cada vez que peleaba su mente se perdía, se perdía en que estaba en un escenario en que todo era una obra, falso, y el solo tenia que bailar, por cada movimiento de sus pies el lugar se volvía blanco, limpio, por cada movimiento, los cuerpos desaparecían y solo eran sombras, unas sombras que debían desaparecer para mantener el mundo blanco. Hasta que apareció Hashirama y le destruyo su mundo imaginario...

De igual manera, a veces se preguntaba que era lo que pensaba su hermano cada vez que iba a la guerra.

Con una mueca de asco pensó en sus padres.

Su madre con los meses solo se había vuelto más fría con él, su padre aunque estaba orgulloso de sus progresos aún desconfiaba de _cierto _suceso del pasado, ni hablar de los ancianos de su clan que lo veían con desprecio, pero realmente a él no le importaba. Su hermano era lo único que importaba, así que ignorando las miradas recelosas tomo a su hermano en brazos y se lo llevo del cementerio.

En su mente ya no llegaban los insultos de su padre.

El azabache cuando sintió que se alejo lo bastante soltó a Izuna que lo veía confundido, sus grandes ojos negros estaban rojos por el llanto y se veía demasiado pálido, logrando una mueca triste; aunque interesante el menor no dijo nada, confiaba demasiado en su hermano y esperaría una respuesta, tampoco dijo nada cuando Madara temblando de rabia golpeo un árbol mientras gritaba, el menor solo observaba mientras la angustia tomaba cada poro de su pequeño cuerpo.

—Se enojaran si desaparecemos —susurró Izuna.

—No te preocupes ototo, yo cargare con la culpa.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, soy tu hermano mayor Izuna.

Madara respiro hondo y se masajeo la frente pensando, no era Hashirama como hacer bromas para animar a alguien, tampoco como algunos de los borrachos de su clan que hacían tonterías, no sabía como levantar el animo a su hermano.

Aunque...

—¿Te gustaría ir a un festival? —Dijo de la nada

Izuna solo miraba con los ojos abierto a su hermano sin comprender.

Madara casi salto de felicidad por dentro cuando su hermano por un momento perdió esa mirada llena de dolor de sus ojos, y se alegro que tenían ropas normales sin ningún símbolo, el tenía un atuendo simple y su hermano estaba desastroso, pero podían pasar como dos simples huérfanos perdidos.

—¿Donde es?

—En el clan Yamanaka —respondió tranquilamente mientras con un kunai destrozaba un poco su ropa y se ensuciaba la cara con algo de tierra.

—Pero somos enemigos, ¡No podemos ir, nos mataran! —grito angustiado.

—No tenemos nuestras armaduras, estamos desastrosos, podemos pasar como dos niños huérfanos, perdidos, que solo querían sentirse vivos un rato.

Izuna no respondió, y algo desconfiado siguió a su hermano mientras se adentraban al bosque y tomaban un camino, ni siquiera supo cuando tiempo estuvieron caminando hasta que tuvo que parpadear cuando sintió que varias luces golpeaban su rostro.

—El clan Yamaka todos los años hace una fiesta desde que se unieron con los Akimichi y los Nara, algo como una fiesta por su unión, hace dos años los descubrí por casualidad.

—¿Pero no habrá problemas enserio?

—No, hay shinobis pero están bastante relajados por el alcohol, cualquiera que se acerca puede pasar mientras no arme un escándalo.

Madara caminaba tranquilamente mientras con sus ojos buscaba alguien a quien robarle dinero, mientras Izuna se encontraba mudo por el espectáculo, era una hermosa fiesta nocturna.

El mayor mientras pasaba cerca de unos adultos le contaba parte de lo que veía, el sabía bastante pero su hermano no necesitaba saber todo, solo lo básico, le explico que el clan Yamanaka podía ser reconocido por sus trucos mentales, pero muy pocos sabían de su pasión por las flores, y siendo primavera el lugar se encontraba decorado llena de ellas, habían adornos colgados entre las casas, los Akimichi habían abierto puestos de comida ambulantes por las calles y el olor de ellas danzaban al punto de sentir demasiada hambre, mientras los Nara aunque habían abierto unos puestos de juegos se encargaban de vigilar el lugar y que todo se mantuviera en orden.

—¡Hola! —saludo de la nada un rubio haciendo que ambos hermanos saltaran en su lugar.

—Hola... —Respondió desconfiado Izuna.

Madara miro desconfiado y se limito a mirar al otro de arriba a abajo, haciendo que el rubio olvidara su sonrisa y se deprimiera, eso hizo que el cerebro del azabache hiciera un _click._

—Odio tu postura de amargado.

—Siempre odiaste mi postura... —murmuro aún deprimido.

Madara sintió como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, aunque su hermano miraba confundido a ambos.

—¿Se conocen?

—Tu debes ser el pequeño Izuna —comenzó a hablar el rubio—, he visto pocas veces a tu hermano, algunas veces lo cruzo en el bosque cuando voy a talar algunos arboles, soy leñador.

Izuna no respondió, sentía que algo no encajaba en eso, odiaba que lo trataran como un niño, pero al ver a su hermano tan relajado, prefirió callarse.

—¿Quieres comer algo o ir a los juegos? —hablo de nuevo el rubio mientras le entregaba una pequeña bolsa al menor—, esto me sobro, si lo quieres...

Pero no continuo cuando la bolsa de monedas se le fue arrebatada de sus manos e Izuna salia corriendo feliz a una tienda de comida, haciendo que los mayores rieran.

—¿Qué haces con ese estúpido henge?

—Tu hermano ya me conoce, no quería arriesgarme

—¿Leñador, enserio?

—¡Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió!

Pero Madara había dejado de escucharlo por quedarse hipnotizado mirando algo detrás de él, Hashirama confuso dio la vuelta y vio como unos Yamanaka bailaban.

Hashirama miro de reojo al azabache y volvió a posar la vista en las parejas, por un momento se sintió celoso, pero la mirada de Madara no era de lujuria sino de... ¿Admiración?

Ahora rememorando, cuando su amigo peleaba era como si bailara, el siempre se hipnotizaba mirando sus ojos pero no perdía la vista de sus movimientos, una movimientos gráciles, calculados, en cierto punto delicados pero de igual manera mortíferos, el moreno casi sonríe orgulloso de su descubrimiento. En un rápido movimiento diviso a Izuna que estaba distraído en una tienda, así que tomo de la cintura al azabache que lo miro con horror.

—¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Hashirama? —gruño con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Tu también quieres bailar? —fue lo único que respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

Apretó su mano en la cintura del azabache y con la otra mano tomo la contraría y comenzó a dar vueltas aunque no tenía ni idea que hacer.

—Idiota, para ya.

—Un, dos, tres —respondía con voz cantarina, ignorando las quejas del otro.

—Es vergonzoso —susurró incomodo, aunque no se soltó y una pequeña sonrisa afloraba de su cara.

—Algún día me contaras por que te gusta bailar —le devolvió una gran sonrisa.

Hashirama soltó suavemente a Madara y le dio un beso en la frente dejándolo descolocado, sin poder articular nada coherente, aunque se despabilo cuando escucho el grito de su hermano a su costado que venía con trayendo dangos.

—¡Nii-san compre dangos, oh y también inarizushi, se que son tus favoritos! —grito emocionado.

El azabache por un momento se despabilo y le dio una sonrisa cálida a su hermano.

—Gracias ototo

—Mmm.. —Izuna comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados— ¿donde esta el otro chico?

—Esta... —pero se quedo callado al no verlo, había desaparecido—, creo que tuvo que irse con su padre.

—Oh —murmuró decepcionado—, ¿Le puedes agradecer por las monedas?

—Claro —dijo riendo, haciendo que su hermano pusiera un puchero.

Busco con la mirada a Hashirama, pero entre tantos Yamakas era difícil diferenciarlo, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. No pensaba decirle por que amaba bailar, sobre su cadaver.

—¿Madara-nii, estas bien?

—Si, disculpa, recordé un chiste.

El mayor tomo la mano de su hermano aún sonriendo, bastante relajado al ver a su hermano feliz y lo llevo a pasear bailando por el clan.

Cuando construyeran esa aldea con Hashirama... sería lindo tener fiestas como estas.

**...**

* * *

_**Notas finales: **Creo que había aclarado en el capitulo anterior que algunos capítulos serían contados por uno o por otro, aprovecho este fic para mostrar otras cosas aparte de amor, por que el amor fraternal que sentía Madara por Izuna era bien conocido y quiero usar esto. Como tal vez en otros momentos aparezca un poco más Tobirama cuando todo sea contado por Hashirama.__  
_

_Con el tema Izuna... sep, es probable que haya quedado muy ooc, pero es un personaje que vemos pocos y sabemos de él por otros, así que este será el Izuna que hay en mi cabeza._

_Y si se preguntan si, en el próximo aparecerá más Hashirama y su tonta sonrisa._

_También__ lo siento por el nombre, "Bailar", quería escribir otra cosa pero termine escribiendo este capitulo, más adelante intentare explicar Madara y su tema de bailar. Aparte cuando escribía esa parte del baila recordaba a Shion y Nezumi bailando (No 6) y me embobaba, les cambiaba la personalidad, un desastre, lo tuve que cortar jajaja._

**_Próximo_**_** capitulo "Primera vez"**_

_Piensen lo que quieran, no aclare nada._

_**See ya!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas principales:** ¡Buenos días estrellitas! lamento mucho la demora, pero mi inspiración desapareció con un golpe y luego de mucho remarla, comencé a escribir._

_**Dato:** He decidido cambiar el ranket y las advertencias. Me di cuenta que la historia subirá de tono (insultos, sexo y otras cosas) con cada paso que estos niños suban de edad, así que mejor modificar y advertir desde ahora y listo._

_Ahora ya son adolescentes y decidí jugar con otro tema de la historia que los perseguirá hasta su adultez. El que se da cuenta de que hablo, le regalo una galleta (?). __No Sara, si preguntas no, no pienso regalarte una galleta._

_**Pd:** Si, la persona que se transforma Hashirama en el capítulo anterior es Naruto._

**_A leer!_**

* * *

**Corazón delator**

* * *

**.**

**Primera vez**

**.**

Hashirama caminaba por su clan, su temple se notaba un poco decaído aunque intentaba disimularlo, mientras su hermano, caminaba de manera recta y en sus ojos no mostraban rastro de debilidad.

A veces se sentía mal por la madurez que su pequeño hermano comenzaba a mostrar, cada día más marcado, cada día más notable.

Sólo tenía dieciséis años, pero su hermano de trece mostraba más madurez en su rostro desde que habían matado a su último hermano. Tal vez Tobirama había perdido su poca fe en la humanidad y pensar en eso rompía un poco su alma.

La reunión con los mayores había ocupado la mayor parte de la mañana, su mente solo se perdía en una caja con un obsequio dentro, tenía un regalo para alguien importante, algo que había ideado hace tiempo pero hace poco decidió darle forma. Aunque, gracias a su edad y dentro de poco tomaría el puesto de su clan, sumando las horas de entrenamiento, charlas y estudio se habían multiplicado al punto que a la noche estaba completamente agotado.

A veces suspiraba en ver la falsedad en su clan, aún recuerda las amenazas que escuchó de su padre para ocultar que se veía con un Uchiha. Amenazas y dinero de por medio para seguir mover el comercio, callar muertes y proposiciones indecorosas.

Cuando fuera líder, por qué lo sería, haría oídos sordos que su padre le dijera a la cara que su hermano tomaría su lugar. Él tenía ideas, tenía sueños e intentaría cambiar muchas cosas, y nunca, pero nunca, dejaría a su hermano que cargue con el peso de su clan.

Irónico, orgullosos de ser llamados a sí mismos como un clan de amor, cuando a la hora de pelear son masas de odio.

Un halcón sobrevoló el cielo, sobre él.

—Que extraño ver un halcón por esta zona, seguro se perdío —señaló su hermano.

Hashirama no respondió. Tembló y cerró los puños por la impotencia que sintió en ese momento, pero aún así, continuó caminando a la par de su hermano para volver a entrenar.

A varios kilómetros de ese lugar un azabache se levantaba enojado, tiraba una piedra al río y volvía a su clan.

—Hijo de puta… —murmuró entre dientes.

Madara no quería reconocer que se sentía un poco dolido, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, fue a paso lento arrastrando los pies de nuevo a su clan, en parte por estar decaído, en parte porque aún no se recuperaba de su último entrenamiento con su padre.

Sentía que si seguían presionando su límite iba a explotar.

Casi llegando, pasando por unos árboles vio un grupo de jóvenes, cerca de su edad, lo miraron burlón, no sabía si lo miraban de esa manera por su "desliz" con un chico de un clan enemigo aunque hayan pasado años, o por fastidiarlo para comprobar su fuerza ya que era el hijo del líder. Él derrotará a cualquiera en su camino, no importaba que fuesen de su clan, con tal de demostrar su fuerza.

Akiyama, un joven Uchiha unos años mayor que él, gritó su nombre, pero lo ignoro, continuó caminando a lo que sería a su hogar aunque sea para entrenar con su hermano, pero ese chico con otros cuatro lo rodearon. Madara se mantuvo sereno, no mostró miedo, ni sentimiento alguno cuando los chicos comenzaron a hablarle, no estaba para sociales y últimamente menos, pero a pesar de unas bromas solo querían entrenar con sus espadas, y aunque se sintiera cansado de los jutsus que entrenó a la mañana los acompaño.

Necesitaba distraerse un poco.

Saber que en su casa estaría su madre esperándolo con una mueca o su padre para otro entrenamiento tedioso a pesar de no estar recuperado del último. Por un momento le gustaría estar con el tonto de Hashirama y con sus más tontos jutsus medicos. Nunca admitiría en voz alta que no le molestaba ser su conejillos de indias en esos jutsus, el siempre usaría al otro como su blanco de kunais, o usaría su mokuton para mejorar su katon.

Sonrío un poco, pero recordar que había cinco chicos esperando para pelear enfrente de él solo causo que su sonrisa se torciera, no estaba en su mejor forma pero podía dar pelea, al recordar una frase de su amigo no pudo evitar que esta saliera esta de forma burlona.

—¿Quién quiere bailar? —dijo se forma burlona, mientras se posiciona para pelear.

Tal vez las heridas ayudarían a su mente distraerse.

Cuando la noche comenzó a caer, los cinco jóvenes fueron al río cercano para refrescarse luego de haber entrenado, Madara se encontraba en silencio ignorando el dolor de sus heridas, mientras los demás hacían bromas o hablaban de nuevas cicatrices para mostrar orgullosos. También se mantuvo en silencio cuando Takeshi, el mayor de todos, hablo de buscar dinero o robar algo, para ir a una aldea a unos kilómetros que se destacaba por sus hermosas mujeres y vida social nocturna.

Pensó en negarse, pero al recordar a sus padres y los ancianos de su clan, decidió aceptar y seguir a los demás a esa famosa aldea civil.

Al llegar, Madara miro el lugar con una mueca de asco pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos miraron todo de forma curiosa, a diferencia de la las fiestas de los Yamanakas que tenían un toque familiar, esta aldea civil tenía un toque deplorable, el olor a tabaco se sentía en el aire, las lámparas rojas adornaban el lugar, las mujerzuelas mostraban sus pechos y piernas con sonrisas lascivas, las casas de apuestas y de alcohol desbordaba.

Sintió arcadas pero no lo demostró, o tal vez su compañeros estaban demasiados interesados en las mujeres que en su rostro.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar.

Escuchando lo consejos de los demás y su forma de ver la bebida como desestresante y relajante, el azabache comenzaba a mostrar los primeros indicios de estar borracho, los otros también pero al estar más acostumbrados resistían más. Sus pies con suerte lo sostenían correctamente, sonreía de absolutamente cualquier cosa que sus compañeros le decían, caminaban por las calles con marcas de labiales rojos en la cara y cuellos, botellas nuevas de sake se veían en sus manos.

Y claro, el tema del sexo salió a relucir, al ver el silencio de uno de ellos en particular, al darse cuenta del asunto entre manos, uno con la cabeza más sobria pensó.

—¿Que edad ya tienes, doce años? —alguien habló de forma burlona detrás de él.

Madara se giró y entrecerró los ojos.

—Ya tengo quince para tu información, y mi cumpleaños fue hace varios meses atrás —dijo de forma amarga y le daba un sorbo a la botella que tenía en su mano.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos de forma divertida para luego mirar a Madara.

—Pues, entonces ya te tenemos un regalo, piensa como un obsequio tardío por tus dulces quince años.

Madara tragó saliva.

En otra punta de la misma aldea, Hashirama se encontraba con otros dos jóvenes de su clan, él con otro se encontraban sobrios, pero el tercero, Yoshiro, que había bebido bastante, era la burla de sus compañeros al ver como tambaleaba y se acercaba a las prostitutas a hablarles de forma dulce.

—Se que quieren festejar por el compromiso de Yoshiro, pero no se si sea buena idea estar en este lugar-informó el moreno de forma dudosa.

Akashi Senju rodó los ojos y pasó una mano por su hombro.

—Es hora que comiences a divertirte, vives entrenando. Aparte, somos primos, tenemos que festejar juntos.

—Lo sé, pero...

—¡Vamos a una casa de apuestas! —gritó el tercero.

Los otros negaron con la cabeza y lo siguieron. Hashirama de igual manera estaba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras jugaba con algo que tenía un su bolsillo. Y el hecho de saber que se podría decir que había escapado para estar con sus primos, triste pensaba que su rutina consistía de escapar la mayoría de las veces posibles de su clan.

Negó cuando le acercaron una botella e intentó disimular su horror cuando mujeres que vendían su cuerpo se le acercaban y colgaban de sus brazos. Intentaba de la mejor forma rechazarlas aunque supiera que trabajan de eso. Su vista de forma disimulada se perdía en unos chicos con poca ropa de un pequeño lugar, pero prefirió no pensar en eso y seguir a sus primos que estaban dejandolo atras.

No muy lejos de ahí, Madara que reía por culpa del alcohol que recorría sus venas, lo llevaban a una casa en particular. Era grande y una de las más llamativas de las cuadras, su color era rojo sangre y las mujeres de poca ropa que estaban en la puerta y ventana compartían el mismo color rojo en sus ropas.

El mayor de los Uchihas se detuvo enfrente de la puerta divertido y señaló al más joven, Madara.

—El niño cumple años, busquen a una de sus mejores putas.

—No pienso gastar más dinero —Madara frunció el ceño.

—Regalo de parte de nosotros.

Madara se quedó mudo al ver que los otros se acercaban a otras mujeres y a él lo dejaban solo con unas mujeres. No admitiría su nerviosismo y miró a todas las mujeres, pero ninguna le llamaba la atención, hasta que vio una recostada en el marco, sonreía divertida mientras jugaba con una flor, sus ojos eran castaños al igual que su pelo, que caía lacio como una cascada hasta su cintura, no tenía grandes curvas pero el azabache de todas las mujeres que vio, se acercó a ella, ella lo tomó de la mano y con una sonrisa coqueta lo llevo dentro.

Tal vez necesitaba una primera vez para aclarar sus pensamientos.

O eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Ignoró las miradas de las otras chicas, no vio a sus espaldas las miradas de los de sus clan que hablaban con otras mujeres, tampoco vio cómo un grupo de tres morenos pasaban cerca y uno de ellos al reconocerlo dejaba caer la botella de sus manos por el shock.

El chico que había dejado caer la botella sentía que iba a hiperventilar, ya que le costaba respirar, sus ojos lentamente se empañaron de lágrimas, y su cuerpo temblaba e intentaba hacerse la idea que vio alguien más, pero conoce muy bien ese chakra como para negar lo que vio. Ignorando a su compañeros vio como uno pasaba cerca suyo y le sacaba la botella para tomar, pero era algo suave, con el dolor que comenzaba a consumirlo por dentro, tiró la botella y comenzó a buscar otra.

Sus pasos eran rápidos y torpes por su visión borrosa, golpeaba a la gente a su paso, quería gritar pero el grito se encontraba estancado en su garganta.

Cuando vio un hombre con una bebida fuera se acercó y tomó su botella, ignoró los insultos del viejo y se alejó, al mismo tiempo su primo aparecía e intentaba sacarle la botella de su mano.

—Creo que no estas bien, ¡Suelta eso ya!

Hashirama ignoro el grito de su primo, mientras tomaba de un tirón la botella y la tomaba de un tirón. Sus ojos ardían y lágrimas caían por lo fuerte que era la bebida, aunque por un lado le gustaba pensar que por la bebida eran las lágrimas.

Y hacía todo esto por lo que había visto tal vez media hora atrás en un burdel.

Uno de los Senju estaba muy borracho coqueteando con mujeres, pero el relativamente sobrio intentaba detener al moreno. Pero este, ignorándolo, entró a una casa de apuestas de mala muerte y le guiñaba un ojo a la camarera. Se quedó un rato en silencio mientras buscaba en lugar para sentarse. Uno de sus compañeros estaba demasiado feliz y borracho para cooperar, el otro rechazó las bebidas que le acercaban, ya dándose cuenta del error de traer a uno de sus primos.

—Hashirama, ya sabes como termino nuestro abuelo y el camino que sigue tu padre, mejor deberías...

El moreno no escuchaba, solo jugaba con la botella que tenía entre sus manos y dio una sonrisa amarga. Miro a las mujeres coquetas que pasaban cerca y no sentía nada, en su mente bailaba la imagen de un joven. Se sentía un asco, un desastre y en parte una deshonra si se enteraban de sus gustos.

La palabra alcohólico bailó en su cabeza, durante todos sus pensamientos negativos.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

Quería seguir bebiendo, beber hasta olvidar, beber al tan punto de perder la conciencia.

Pero más que nada, quería ahogarse en alcohol para que el dolor de su pecho pare. Al pasar los minutos, el alcohol entraba y comenzaba a quemar su garganta, su estómago estaba revuelto, pero estaba bien, ese ardor no era nada con el dolor de sentir su corazón hecho trizas. Y todo se volvió negro.

A unas cuadras de ahí, en un cuarto rojo de los varios que habían en esa casa, Madara gruñía y una mujer gritaba de forma exagerada por cada nuevo movimiento. El azabache desconectó su mente por culpa del alcohol en su sistema, y comenzó a jadear un nombre, una y otra vez.

La mujer no le importó y se dejó embestir más rápido.

No le importaba que le cambiaran el nombre, ella quería sus monedas de oro.

**...**

* * *

_**Notas finales:** ¿Qué habían pensado con ese titulo pillines?, No y lo siento, Hashirama no fue el primero con Madara, ni Madara será el primero con Hashirama. Ya luego tendrán su momento detrás de un arbusto, Tobirama los encontrara y dará un chillido no muy masculino, y Izuna también lo verá, dando por resultado que muera de un ataque, todo lo demás que le contaron es mentira (?) jaja ok no. _

_Siento si no fue el mejor capitulo que pude haber escrito, como he dicho antes, mi inspiración esta algo quebrada. Gracias Kishi eh._

_También se que aparecen personajes inventados, pero necesitare a futuro explicar un poco los clanes por dentro y necesitó a más personajes que sus hermanos menores. No se preocupen, ninguno de estos tendrán papeles principales, piensen que son algo como relleno para explicar sin necesidad de usar a cada rato a Izuna y a Tobirama._

**_Próximo capitulo "Miedo"_**

**_See ya!_**

_Stones taught me to fly. Love taught me to lie. Life taught me to **die** ~_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas principales: **¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!, agradezcan a Isa que actualice, que tenemos un "trato" o algo así... jaja_

_Y a Sara, y a Sharon, y a... *sigue nombrando personas*_

_**Pd: **En el capitulo anterior dije que comenzaría a incorporar un tema a la historia, en este capitulo comenzará a notarse más, y como dije, los perseguirá hacía la adultez._

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Corazón delator**

* * *

**. **

**Miedo**

**.**

Madara se encontraba esa mañana entrenando en el dojo contra a unos shinobis de su clan, mayores que él. En otra punta de la sala, su hermano peleaba con algunos de su edad, había comenzado a entrenar con Izuna desde el incidente con la misión de infiltración, sintió que fue una forma de ayudar a que el entrene y que no se quede solo, como también una forma para que ambos mejoren.

Lentamente su hermano, a pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo, daba señales de que sería uno de los mejores en taijutsu y kenjutsu.

Mientras derrotar a sus rivales de forma fácil, solo pensaba una cosa... y era que en una sola cosa no podía sobrepasar a los mayores, no poseía el mangekyou. Y no es como si no hubiese pensado en obtenerlo, había leído pergaminos respecto a eso, los prohibidos que estaban resguardados bajo tierra, hasta cuando salia con grupos para despejarse intentaba emborrachar a los demás para sacar información.

Todo era confuso respecto a ese tema, y si no lo era, era profundamente escalofriante. Sabía bastante sobre el sharingan común, lo dominaba a la perfección, pero lanzar a la borda su cordura por un poder capaz de mantener a raya a su clan y proteger mejor a los demás, era algo…

—Aterrador —murmuró en al aire, cuando vio caer a su ultimo rival.

Se alejo del dojo al finalizar y su hermano poco tiempo después lo siguió. Últimamente lo seguía constantemente antes de ir a la casa y en parte lo comprendía, su madre había sido herida de gravedad y estaba agonizando, siendo su hermano mayor tan apegado a su madre, podía entender porque no quería verla en su peor momento. Y un día de estos el silencio en su hogar caería con su muerte, y su padre… su padre enloquecería finalmente.

Madara prefería pensar en otros temas que su madre, con el paso de los años se habían distanciado, y aun tenia la cabeza en un nuevo poder, uno que lo llevaría a la locura, pero al mismo tiempo le daría el poder para enfrentar su padre, ser líder sin quejas de los ancianos, proteger a su hermano, y tal vez, solo tal vez cumplir el sueño que compartía con un tonto.

—Y hablando de cierto tonto… —su vista se perdió en el bosque, en una dirección en especifico, solo volvió a la realidad cuando su hermano se sentó a su lado.

—¡Madara-nii, eres increíble, derrotaste a viente adultos de forma ten fácil!

—Tu también derrotaste a varios, ototo —murmuró sonriendo, mientras lo despeinaba.

Izuna se encogió de hombros, como no dándole importancia, pero luego recordó algo, se disculpo y salio corriendo. Madara por su lado se quedo sentado, por un momento pensó en enviar un halcón, pero se recordó que tenia cosas mas importantes, como afilar sus armas.

Ignoro unos gritos en otra punto de la aldea, pero no podía negar que que era alguien curioso, busco su guadaña, mientras tanto la afilaría. Se recostó en un árbol, era un día frío, pero al estar cubierto del viento por las hojas, no lo golpeaba con fuerza. Intentaba ignorar los gritos que venían a unos metros, mientras intentaba afilar su nueva guadaña, se puso a silbar una melodía vieja.

Ya había pasado más de seis meses desde que vio a Hashirama a escondidas, por un lado se preguntaba si tenía tantos problemas en su clan como él los tenía, o solo no tenía deseos de verlo, las últimas dos veces que lo vio actuaba raro. A pesar del tiempo del incidente de tener un amigo Senju, aún creía escuchar los murmullos y las burlas de algunos de su clan, su madre había suavizado un poco su mirada con el pasar del tiempo, pero su padre…

—¡Eres una vergüenza! —gritó el Uchiha mayor, mientras movía su espada.

—Pero Tajima-sama... —suplicaba un hombre, mientras intentaba detener el ataque con su propia espada.

Madara se detuvo un momento, y en silencio busco una rama más baja para ver el espectáculo, tenía suerte que con la altura, tenía mejor visión de lo que pasaba, varios hombres y mujeres se estaban reuniendo en círculo debido a los gritos enojados, le pareció extraño, antes no habían tantas personas, y por supuesto, su padre no estaba.

Su padre aún lo vigilaba, en menor medida pero lo hacía, todas las mañanas que lo veía, sentía que lo miraba como un pequeño traidor, y en parte no lo culpaba, pero parece que mientras más gente mataba en cada ataque, más su padre confiaba en él, al igual que los demás shinobis Uchiha. Aunque cada vez que mataba alguien nuevo, sentía que moría una parte de él.

Pero nadie se daba cuenta… ¿O lo preferían como un monstruo?

—¡No mereces el apellido Uchiha! —Tajima dio otro golpe, esta vez, dio en un brazo.

El hombre cayó, grito de tal manera que por un segundo los insultos de los demás se silenciaron, solo para luego observar el brazo en el suelo.

—Por favor señor, soy uno de sus mejores guerreros... —su voz temblaba, tanto como su cuerpo, su mano sana apretaba con fuerza el muñón.

Madara entrecerró los ojos, ignoraba realmente lo sucedido, el hombre herido lo conocía, había ido a una misión hace poco y había fracasado, nada más sabia, pero parece que era un ignorante, porque sino no podía comprender el desprecio de las personas que se arremolinaban cerca.

Por un momento divago (intentando ignorar los gritos) en que alguien si se daba cuenta que era un futuro monstruo y era un Senju. No, se equivocaba, no era un Senju, era Hashirama, el idiota de su mejor amigo, el que tenía mejor percepción que todo su maldito clan.

—El castigo por tu insolencia es la muerte, y lo sabías Hikaku —continuó su padre hablando con una voz cargada de asco.

—Piedad, por favor Tajima-sama —suplicaba el hombre, no lo podía ver bien, pero por la voz ahogada estaba seguro que había comenzado a llorar.

Uchiha Tajima solo lo escupió en la cara, a la vista de todas las personas que los rodeaban en la calle. Madara bajo del árbol y sintió su estomago revuelto, pero no lo demostró, entre la multitud vio a su hermano que lo buscaba con la mirada, a penas se acercó al menor, tapo sus ojos. A Izuna realmente no le molesto, ya había visto cuerpos antes, pero llegó a susurrar algo a su hermano recién llegado, algo que hizo que su hermano mayor se olvidara de respirar por un segundo.

—¡Piedad! —gritó por última vez antes que la espada lo atravesará y el suelo se tiñera de rojo.

Madara por primera vez quiso vomitar, pero por miedo, por primera vez tenía miedo de su padre, de su gente, hasta miedo de su hermano que había dicho esas palabras con tan ligereza. Intento no temblar y que su semblante no lo demostrara, pero por dentro quería gritar.

No sabía porque, pero tenía un poco de miedo al rechazo, ya que al hombre que había decapitado su padre enfrente suyo lo habían matado porque lo habían encontrado con un hombre.

—Nii-san, no entiendo tu actitud, ya soy un niño —murmuró divertido el menor cuando comenzó a escuchar que la gente se alejaba, pero le pareció raro ninguna respuesta, así que con lentitud alejando las manos que lo cubrían, justo para ver como su padre miraba en su dirección y se acercaba de forma imponente.

Ambos chicos se inclinaron y saludaron a su padre, el mayor murmuró un saludo y la vista paso desde el menor, hasta quedarse clavada en el mayor. Madara por segundo perdía el contacto visual para ver la katana de Tajima ensangrentada.

—Madara… —murmuró su padre esperando una respuesta de su hijo, con que lo volviera a mirar le bastaba—, estaba pensando en estos momentos, ¿Como manejas la guadaña?

—Soy uno de los mejores —respondió sin comprender.

—Mejor —señaló hacia la derecha, a una cabaña que normalmente la usaban de torturas—, mata al otro hombre.

—¿Padre? —Izuna no comprendía, no comprendía porque su padre miraba de forma tan analítica, ni tampoco el brillo aterrado que intentaba esconder su hermano.

—¿Alguna razón para matarlo? —preguntó con cautela, mientras tomaba con fuerza su arma.

—Viendo el espectáculo anterior no deberías andar preguntando, y si tanto miedo te da matar, mandaré a otro.

Madara lo miró por un segundo y luego miró hacia atrás al cuerpo, asintió de forma suave y salió en dirección a la cabaña que le habían señalado. Izuna quedó al lado de su padre en todo momento, desde que su hermano entro, hasta que se escuchó un grito ahogado, no había pasado un minuto que su hermano salía para perderse en el bosque, su padre no le importó ese hecho y se fue con el consejo de su clan.

El menor parpadeó asombrado, aún se mantenía en su lugar, algún día quería matar igual de genial que su hermano, de un golpe rápido y sin titubear, su hermano mayor era asombroso. Izuna por un momento vio como su hermano se perdía a la distancia, por otro lado vio como su padre se acercaba a un anciano de su clan y hablaban en voz baja. Por unos segundos se debatió entre seguir a su hermano o a su padre, pero sabía que su nii-chan le gustaba a veces estar solo para pensar, así que aprovechando su mejoría en infiltración, fue detrás de su padre y los demás.

Madara se fue dando zancadas lo más lejos posible, cuando no sintió ningún charka familiar se acercó a un árbol para usarlo de apoyo, y vomitar.

—Maldita sea…

Siguió en la misma posición hasta que no quedó nada más en su estómago, su cuerpo temblaba un poco, así que se alejó un poco de la zona, antes de sentarse en la hierba. Pasó una mano con frustración por la boca, y lanzó lejos su guadaña. Su garganta ardía, así que prefirió no gritar, y en eso respiro hondo varias veces antes de serenarse.

No le afectaba matar a alguien, aunque se sintió un poco molesto porque la persona en sí se encontraba encadenada y ya torturada, normalmente prefería luchar con alguien que esté a su par, o mínimo con un arma. Ese hombre tenía los ojos apagados, había pasado de largo el Uchiha que custodiaba (o que estaba durmiendo parado), solo paso y lanzó el golpe, el guardia pegó un gritó y casi lo insultaba, pero se silencio al verlo. ¿Tan monstruo era?

Aunque lo que lo hacía sentir tan mal era el porque fueron esos dos hombres ejecutados.

—Tal vez sea un nuevo tipo de monstruo, aparte de siniestro, sería una desgracia... —sacudió la cabeza, no es como si él fuera un marica, solo estaba preocupado por alguien.

Y si Hashirama no aparecía… ¿En su clan también los ejecutaban?

Abrió los ojos asustado, fue a buscar su arma y salió corriendo al río. Pero no había rastros del Senju, ni rastros de que había pasado, o su chakra, su sharingan apareció inconscientemente por el miedo.

—Maldito Hashirama, más te vale que sigas con vida —murmuró.

Lavo su guadaña, y su boca que aún le sabía a bilis, camino de un lado a otro nervioso, esperando que mágicamente su amigo apareciera y el idiota siguiera vivo. Admitía que hace rato no pasaba, ¡Pero eso no tenía nada que ver!, invoco un halcón y le pidió que fuera al clan Senju a sobrevolar el lugar, y espero, espero toda la tarde, el halcón volvió, pero nadie más volvió detrás de él, se mentalizo que el idiota andaba por ahí jugando a las escondidas con su hermano.

—¿Donde estas Hashirama?

Gruñó enfadado antes de volver en dirección a su hogar, si el idiota no aparecía, ¡Pues bien!, ¡Ojala lo hayan matado por marica, que a él ni siquiera le importaba!, ¡Una preocupación menos!

Estaba tan encimado en sus pensamientos estaba, que casi tropieza con un grupo de su edad que entrenaba a las afueras del lugar, eran ellos con los que normalmente salía para distraerse, se acerco de forma aburrida a saludar.

—¿Vamos al barrio Hyuuga?, escuche por el viejo que nació un nuevo heredero, así que seguramente habrá una fiesta y están todos demasiado borrachos para notar que nos infiltramos —dijo uno de forma desinteresada.

—Es tentador —murmuró, al tiempo que se detenía—, aunque queda un poco lejos.

Los otros chicos y unas mujeres dejaron de entrenar y comenzaron a pensar sobre ir, los que tenían alguna pequeña misión se negaron, pero la mayoría lo miro divertido.

—Sería divertido molestar a los de la rama secundaria, los tienen como a perros —dijo una chica con una sonrisa torcida—, les apuesto que los tendrán de un lado a otro, actuando de sirvientes.

Una hora después todos estaban dispuestos para salir, en el camino reían y hacían bromas, pero Madara se mantenía callado, a pesar de que pensaba ir.

—Hey, ¿Vieron la escena de hoy a la tarde?

—Si, mataron a un par de defectuosos, ¿Madara fuiste tú el que mato a uno?, ¿Te desinfectaste luego de hacerlo? —respondió uno con asco.

El azabache solo escuchaba con una ceja alzada, decidió ignorarlos antes de responder, prefería mirar con curiosidad el clan enemigo, ignorando el nuevo revoltijo de su estomago, se alejo un poco y busco algo fuerte para tomar.

**...**

* * *

_**Notas finales: **Tranquilos, el próximo capitulo verán mucho más de Hashirama y si se dan cuenta, el título del próximo capitulo, tiene algo que ver con algo que dijo el Senju en el manga. No tardaré tanto con el próximo capitulo porque lo tengo a medio terminar, a parte esta el hecho que no me gustan capítulos largos porque me parecen tediosos, así que todos tendrán siempre aproximadamente 2000 palabras._

_Siento si el capitulo es raro, pero podemos ver un poco más de Madara, y lentamente se comienza a hablar de un nuevo poder que lo llevará a la locura, ¿O tal vez no?_

**_Próximo capitulo "Vivir por siempre"_**

**_See ya!_**


End file.
